


Hope you like sin

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Hoo boy the kinks, Just all the ecto stuff, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sex, So many one shots, Soul Sex, Sound, This is to quench my never ending thirst, Xenophilia, one shots, somniphilia, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just me and my want to see things happen.But it is very lustful.I might not update very often, so bear with me!





	1. First Star

**Author's Note:**

> Sans X Outer
> 
> Getting outta hand aren't we?

Hot.

That's all Classic could think of.

He was so HOT. He couldn't think, could barely breathe, couldn't even remember he didn't need to. 

"shit... why now... "  
Heat wasn't new to him. Hell, if anything he was a pro by now. But with the body laying next to him.. But what would Outer say? 

He and Outer were the best of friends. They lazed about, both had a knack for science, they both liked astronomy. Sure they we're the same person, but there had to be some differences. Like how Outer had lived most of his life in the sky. 

They became napping buddies at some point. And, though he didn't like to admit it, Classic had started to have... Feelings... For this other him. Was it narcissistic? Yes. Did he care? No. 

But... The other skeleton... Outer was so cute when he slept, face all relaxed and not forced. And that's what made his heat act up. 

*damnit... I... I can't do this... Not here and not now... *  
His arousal was already hard enough and he didn't wanna lose it on the poor, unsuspecting, adorable, beautiful... 

Outer let out a moan. He fucking moaned.  
Classic couldn't do much to hold himself back. It was all a flash, but next thing he knew his pants we're off Outers pants we're off, and he was slowly easin himself into Outers... Ectopussy? When had he...? 

His name. He heard his name.  
He couldn't hold back. 

He pushed in as far as he could go, which was pretty damn far. He only stopped for a moment to relish in the feeling of Outers raw magic against his before setting a punishing pace. 

*slap*  
In and out...  
*crack*  
Bare bone on bare bone...  
*squish*  
It was too much. 

"Ugh... C-Classic? "  
Ohhhhh shit. The wriggling coming from below him threw him off guard, and he came inside his lover.  
"Classic! what are you doing!?"  
Outer was squirming so much... And all Classic wanted to do was continue to drive into the frame below him until all he heard was his name being panted in short, shallow breaths... 

"why did you stop? why aren't you still going!?"

Oh man... It was gonna be one helluva night if Outer kept that shit up... 

"as you wish, my dear..."


	2. Fresh outta ideas..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoosh  
> There is not enough fresh sin out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me...

"Yo, how's it hanging my bangin homie?"

Oh finally. Fresh was here.

"Oh freesshh~  
You had gotten all dolled up just for him. You had on... Well you had on nothing. You had handcuffed yourself to your bed, and hoped for the best. 

It took a while for him to find you, but his reaction was priceless. He stopped dead in his tracks. His glasses changed from their normal "YOLO" to "NO WAY". He blushed so hard. 

He was staring for way too long... You started to feel uncomfortable. You shifted around, doing your best to look sexy to him. You'll be honest, you've been wanting to do this for quite a while. 

It took him what seemed like forever, but when he did move he pounced on you. All you could think of was how nervous you were, so when he leaned over your caught frame, you couldn't help but look away. 

"Heh... Wild.."

He leaned down. Oh sweet lord what was he... 

You screamed. He had a tongue?! Since when? You couldn't even formulate words. It wasn't even like a tongue it was more like a wriggly tentacle inside of you, and you loved every second of it. 

It did take long to reach completion. What with his... Tentacle tongue wriggling inside you, lapping at every section of your walls, searching for that one spot. And when he found it, oh dear STARS it was pure bliss.

As you came, you couldn't see anything but white. You arched off the bed and into Fresh, screaming all the way. 

When you finished, he came back up to stare at you. You felt happy, you had been able to do the one thing you'd wanted that night. 

"That was radical my brosef. You've got one hell of a bangin' bod"

"One thing... What brought all this wackity stuff into your mind?"

You weren't sure you wanted to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me anything I could do better!


	3. If only you knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymustard  
> And referenced Mustardberry? Or whatever that ship is?

"ohhhhh"

 _ohhhhh is right_ Stretch thought. 

He'd been sitting here quite a while. Just listening to the shorter skeleton, imagining he was moaning for him. Knowing fully well he wasn't. 

"ngh.. a-ah!"

Shit... He wasn't even jerking it to the moans. He knew it wouldn't be right. 

"holaaaahhhhh.. holy s-shit..."

For such a short lazy skeleton he sure had great stamina. 

"Buh... Haahhh~"

His small moans grew louder. Stretch was so lucky his brother was at Alphys' training. 

Ignoring the, uh,  _problem_ below, he made his way back to his room before Red came. He couldn't hear Red come. 

He couldn't hear Red call out his brothers name again. 

Not like that. 

It hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh I'm sorry it's so short, schools been starting to catch up  
> Feel free to help me out by giving ideas and pointing out errors, it's not rude it's helpful!


	4. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shush I was in the mood for fluff  
> And it's never mentioned but this is fellcest.

Sometimes Sans just didn't know what to do. Sure he and his brother were more than just bros, and he knew Boss loved him a lot. It was obvious in the way he talked, the way he held Sans after their scenes... 

But for whatever reason Sans just didn't feel like Boss was being truthful. He didn't want to bring it up, but he kept thinking about it. It was all he **could** think about. He loved his bro, his partner, but did his partner love him back? 

He was kinda useless. After all, Paps always was quick to point out how lazy or incompetent he was. He didn't do anything useful, all he did was burden everyone around him... 

He didnt notice Papyrus right next to him until he felt arms wrap around him. 

"BROTHER. YOU SEEM TROUBLED. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?"

Sans started a bit at that. He didn't want to trouble Paps more than he already had. So he responded the only way he really could at that moment. 

"it's nuthin boss. don't worry 'bout it."

He winced when he felt Paps' arms tighten around his smaller frame. Paps knew he was lying. He always knew. Heh, he's so cool. Always just knows. 

"SANS. I KNOW YOU DON'T THINK HIGHLY OF YOURSELF, BUT IT'S GETTING OUT OF HAND. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT. Please."

He had toned his voice down on that last word. He almost never did that. Sans did t know why but.. It made him a little bit guilty to hear it, even if he knew it was because his bro almost never said that. 

"like I said, s'nuthin boss. i'm just thinking about something you said is all."

"AND WHAT EXACTLY WOULD THAT BE, BROTHER?"

He winced. "uh... just.. you always say how lazy i am, so i was thinking of ways to be l-"

"SANS."

He stilled. Everything he was doing just stopped. He started to sweat, and it was all he could do not to panic and blip away. 

"SANS. LOOK AT ME."

He did. He didn't look into his brothers eyes. He was too ashamed to do so, after all he had been caught in the act of lying. Plus he had bothered his bro, something he should never have done. He simply looked down at Paps' battle body... Until his face was pulled up and he was forced to look into his lovers eye sockets. They shone as much as two dark holes could, filled with nothing but compassion. 

"SANS. LISTEN TO ME AS I TELL YOU THIS. I WILL ALWAYS GET ONTO YOU ABOUT BEING LAZY AND NAPPING ALL THE TIME WHEN THERE COULD BE A HUMAN AT ANY MOMENT! BUT I NEVER MEAN ANY OF THAT. I WILL ALWAYS.. Always.. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU."

That was the first time he'd ever said that. Sans didn't know why it affected him so much, but the next thing he knew he was bawling into his brothers shoulder. "i'm sorry i'm so useless i'm sorry i suck i'm sorry i'm sorry... i'm..."

His brother just kept holding him.All he did was sit there and pat the poor skeleton in his arms. It was all he could do, he really wasn't the best with emotions. 

It took a while, but when Sans finally snapped out of it Papyrus jumped at the chance to make him happy. He said so many nice things to him. Told him he was worth it. How nice of a person he truly was. How much he loved him. 

"SANS. DON'T EVER THINK YOU'RE LESS THAN PERFECT. BECAUSE WHILE I'M STILL THE COOLEST MONSTER, YOU'RE A VERY CLOSE SECOND BEST."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I do take requests, and hints or tips are greatly appreciated!


	5. No more please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Shhhhh for edgeberry with dom blue. 
> 
> I hope this is worth your while!

Why, why oh why did he agree to this? 

The Great and Terrible Papyrus looked down at his lover from where he lay. It had  _seemed_ like a great idea at the time. Switching up roles would have been interesting, and besides. With how innocent the little Berry was, he had doubted the little ones ability to do anything much. 

Even after becoming lovers Sans had always been extremely shy about this subject, and no matter what they did he always responded as if it were their first time. And Papyrus  _loved it._

So when the little guy had come up and nervously asked if they could try something different, he was honestly shocked. Of course, he agreed, but it had seemed weird at first. 

But then he had tied him up with magic-infused hand cuffs and shown a dominance the taller hadn't seen in him before. And he loved it. 

But now, while he was writhing under the attentions of Berry, wanting nothing more than to rip out of these damn cuffs and fuck him into the ground, he was starting to take back his initial reaction to this. 

 **"OH PAPY"** breathed blue,  **"OF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT YOU TRULY DO TO ME.. "**

And he would've responded if not for the gag they had put on place. The vibrator that Berry had shoved into him had been too much and Berry didn't want to snap too quickly. At least, that's what Paps thought had happened. But he didn't really know for sure. 

He was  _so close._ If only Berry would lick his ribs just a little harder, or turn the vibrator up a smidge, then maybe he could finally get some relief. 

But it never happened, nor had it happened for the last hour or so. It was either a few minutes or an hour. He couldn't tell anymore. 

It was getting to be too much. There were so many sensations in too many places. He had to end it. He immediately used their nonverbal safe word, pulling his legs up around Berry's head and pulling him away. They had to keep a safe word, their play did get a bit rough after all. 

The smaller skeleton immediately stopped, pulling away and turning off the vibrator as quickly as he could. He asked what was wrong after removing the poor, tortured skeleton's gag. 

"B-BERRY! PLEASE.. I CAN'T, PLE-EASE! PLEASE JUST LE-HET ME COME! 

How could Berry refuse? Afte all, Edge had been such a good boy...

**"AS YOU WISH, SWEETIE."**

He immediately began to lick Edge's ribs once again. As Edge began to protest, Berry hilted himself in one, smooth motion. The action caused both of them to moan, and Berry had to wait until he was able to move. Not just for Edge, he himself had been teased endlessly this entire time. 

"BERRY.. PLEASE, HONEY! I-I CAN'T!"

Berry began to move slowly, rhythmically. He gasped at the sensation, he hadn't realized just how sensitive he had gotten by refusing to touch himself. 

It didn't take long before Berry began to stutter, reaching down to rub at Edge's clit. They both gasped at once, Edge seeing nothing but white as he reached his peak. As they both came down from their highs Berry reached up to sleepily undo the handcuffs. Edge couldn't do much more than lay there lazily, feeling the magic between his legs drying as he lay there.

He wasn't sure about it at first.

But he sure as hell was going to let Berry dom more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please point them out. I'm not a robot after all!  
> At least.. I think I'm not?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice to see!


End file.
